Enter the Otherside - Part 1: Moonlit Dagger
Enter the Otherside - Part 1: Moonlit Dagger is the first episode of the first season of SpongeBob: The Otherside, and the first episode overall. It was released on June 9, 2016. Synopsis It was a dark and slightly rainy night. SpongeBob was walking home from the Krusty Krab. After reading many Creepypastas and urban legends online, he had a particular interest for supernatural occurances. He sometimes searched around for any haunted places in or near Bikini Bottom. He had went to three supposedly haunted places. One of them indeed was haunted. It was an old garden, where a murder victim was supposedly buried. He would hear weird blowing noises, despite the fact that there was no wind, and he would also hear unusual laughing noises. He saw a place that would satisfy him. It was a store where they sold supernatural board games. He went in, and saw a game that particularly interested him. It was called "Enter the Otherside". He asked about it, and the cashier said that it was a game where the board consists of three circles, and a dot in the middle. You take twelve rather blunt daggers, and put them in certain places. You then take another dagger, and place it on the dot in the centre. You then moonlight shine on it. The dagger in the middle will emit an unusual smoky blue glow from the end, and it can now be used a proper weapon, since the blunt end will no longer be a problem. The cashier didn't know anymore about it, but instructions are available once you purchase the game. SpongeBob decided to purchase the game. He couldn't wait to try it out. When he got home, he went into his room, and he set up the game. He set up the game, and it came with the thirteen blunt daggers. It came with a manual with two sections, and three instructions for each. The first was to set up the board alone. The second was to place the first twelve knives on the dots shown, and to place the final knife on the centre dot. The third instruction was the wait until the moon shone on the daggers. A few seconds later, a strange lightish blue mist seemed to be coming from the centre dagger. Onto the second set of instructions, the first one was to remove the centre dagger and take hold of it. The second was to place your hands top of eachother, and place them on the dot where the centre dagger was, with it still in your hand. The third was close your eyes for one second, and then open them to get into the "Otherside", and to get back to the regular world, close your eyes for one second while in the Otherside, and you'll be back in the regular world once again. SpongeBob did all of the instructions, and he then closed his eyes for one second, and he was officially in the otherside. The Otherside was an unusual place. He seemed to be in the hall of a mansion. He closed his eyes for one second, and he was back in the normal world again. He went back to the otherside to explore it. He went upstairs to the upstairs of the mansion. He heard a sound coming from one of the rooms. From the room came a humanoid ghost, that walked with a hunched back, and its arms dangled. It also had sharp claws. It noticed SpongeBob, and it began to run towards him. Just as it was about to hit SpongeBob, he jumped out off the way. He then ran downstairs, and the creature was still following him. The creature ran towards SpongeBob, but he didn't run away. He took his moonlit dagger, and striked the creature with it. He cut off its right hand, and the blood evaporated within half a minute, and the hand itself turned to bone within around half a minute. SpongeBob was amazed at how powerful the dagger was. Not exactly the dagger alone, but the moonlight with it. The creature then swung its left arm at SpongeBob, and it wounded him on his right arm, the arm which wasn't holding the dagger. SpongeBob then swung the dagger at the left elbow of the creature, and it cut off the elbow and forwards of the creatures left arm. Like before, the blood evaporated quickly and so did the arm itself. The creature then ran off, and it looked back at SpongeBob, and it said that he had done well. The creatures lost limbs were starting to grow back. SpongeBob began to explore more around the mansion. He decided to look in the basement to see of anything was there, He did notice something, it was another fish concentrating on something. SpongeBob walked over to the fish and asked what he was doing. The fish had his eyes closed and said that he was busy working on an important magic spell. SpongeBob decided that it would be best to leave the fish in peace as he worked on his spell. SpongeBob wondered if he could perform any magic spells. As SpongeBob was walking in the downstairs section of the mansion, something behind him made a screeching noise, and he had no clue what it was. He instanty turned around and put out his hand. Before he could look at what the creature was, he noticed three small blades of ice shoot out from his hand. The creature behind him was a fish, and it wasn't damaged by the ice blades. The fish said it was a test to see what SpongeBob's first magic spell was. SpongeBob understood, and the fish disappeared after he casted a spell incasing him in a small tornado, transporting him elsewhere. SpongeBob tried out for a few minutes, and he was now able to fully control his ability to shoot out three seperate blades of ice at the same time. He found a book which was about magic spells. He found out that his ability was called "Freezing Slash". SpongeBob tried to master two other spells, one called "Voltrate", and the other called "Tornation". He couldn't cast Voltrate at all, but he could cast Tornate. It basically shot out a small gust of wind, blowing your opponent away a small bit. SpongeBob knew that it would be time to get back to the regular world in a while, but he wanted to explore the Otherside first. He wanted to test out how powerful he was, and how powerful the others here were, and what other creatures roamed the place. He also noticed that the moonlight around the moonlit dagger got a bit stronger, whatever it could mean. Trivia *Gary made a small cameo. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Gavin The Otter's works Category:SpongeBob: The Otherside